The Man
by Hinata28h
Summary: He was sure of it, the group of what appeared to be young kids, maybe ten to fifteen year old, were camped out in front of his house. "Hm, I don't think they're here for a visit. What are they up to?" Human AU. America, Canada & England. Rated M for Blood


**A/N: **I do not own Hetalia, America/Alfred F. Jones, Canada/Matthew Williams or England/Britain/Arthur Kirkland, are just in this story.

* * *

><p>The Man<p>

**A** young man, maybe in his early twenties, was sitting on the rim of a dusty window that was in the direction that faced his old neighborhood in night setting. The man, looking bored, had unusual porcelain skin, short messy hair and unbelievably bushy, yet tamed eyebrows that suited him handsomely. He wore a simple pale blue night shirt—which was stained, matching pajama pants, and oddly, mint colored bunny slippers. Though, separate from his casual structure, it was his eyes that stuck out, they were unnaturally a vivid green color. They held such a vacant cold expression; however they also showed something else as well.

**H**e watched his lively neighbors prepare for bed or get up for work, as it was already 9 o'clock. He looked at their houses, _"So nice and clean. I wonder if I can make mine tidy too." _He thought as he took a glance at the inside of his own home. His home was mess, and he couldn't deny that, there was dust, cob-webs, and dead insects all over the place. How he survives it, he doesn't know. All he knew is that he wished to clean his home, but he can't when half the doors in his house were locked and the keys missing. And truth be told, the broom closet was one of the doors that was locked.

**A**s he returned to his post of staring into the bundle of houses, he saw a group of figures prowling into the streets, looking very mischievous. Turning his attention to them now, he noticed that the iffy characters were heading to the direction of _his _house. Cautious, he stepped out of the window space and huddled towards the wall, now peeking out. He was sure of it, the group of what appeared to be young kids, maybe ten to fifteen year old, were camped out in front of his house. _"Hm, I don't think they're here for a visit. What are they up to?" _ He thought as he looked the group, who were currently talking. Curious, he listened.

**"C**ome on Alfred! All yeh have tah do is walk inside da house and see if it's haunted!" one of the boys commanded to this "Alfred". "See if da rumors are true about da crazy, ca-ca-cani-cannibalistic man dat lives in da house."

**"W**hy do I have to do it? Why can't you?" Alfred asked back. "And I don't want to be eatin' by some loony! And well**...**"

**"W**ell aren't yeh one who a'ways saying dat you're da hero 'n dat yer brave 'n all dat stuff?" the boy answered back. "I guess dat was all made up huh?"

**"N**o! I'm brave and I'll prove it!" Alfred retorted, "And I'm bringing Mattie so he can tell you that I did it!"

**"W**ha- Alfred no! I don't to —" a whisper-like voice said as it was interrupted by movement but then whined, "And my names 'Matthew'."

**T**he young man saw that the two young boys were walking into his yard, one pulling the other's arm as they walked. Even though it was dark, he could see that both boys had blond hair with different shades, but one had short straight hair while the other had a tad bit longer hair that was wavy. They both had glasses and if he could see right, light colored eyes, maybe blue or gray. The one with short hair had on a dark colored sweater, baggy pants and shoes that were glowing in the dark. And the other boy had a light colored sweater, jeans and normal looking shoes.

**W**atching them, the first boy hesitantly opened the front door, with dust scattering into the fresh air. The boys coughed at the sudden impact of the powder like substance, _"Is my house really that bad?"_ The man thought from what he witnessed from the boys' reactions. Tentatively, both boys walk into the house, the other boy holding onto the first nervously. _"Maybe I should play a trick on them; maybe they'll learn manners from entering another's home uninvited."_ The man planned as he began to creep about, watching how frightened the boys were for merely stepping into his home.

**"A**-Alfred, did it j-just get cold in h-here?" said one boy nervously, in which the man noted to be the boy in the light sweater.

**"N**-No Mattie, it's only your imagination. This house is not in use, so of course it's going to be cold. R-Right?" Alfred reasoned, "Now let's s-see if this house has any g-ghosts."

**T**he boys walked into the living room, unknown that someone was just there. They saw old pictures resting on dusty end tables and noted that there was a broken tea cup on the floor (next to a coffee table), with what looked like residue from dried up tea. They also noticed that this room, if clean, would've been very elegant looking, with the china paintings, little wooden soldiers or glass figurines on what may have been the T.V. stand, different pricey tea sets on the shelves and stunning soft green wall paper. If it wasn't from the rumors of a "man" who once owned this house, they would've thought that this house belong to a "woman". It was a shame that they didn't know that this man still lived there.

**A**s they explored the room they heard what sound like glass breaking, startled, the boys looked around to see where the sound had occurred. Nothing was broken, just that tea cup, and then something happened that sent chills down the boys' spine. The pieces of the tea cup began to float onto the coffee table and reassemble into a tea cup again, and then it slid to the edge of the table and fell _again_. The boys went pale and still, wishing that they had not witnessed that tea cup. They were about to walk out of the room until a black cat had ran across the room, tripping Mattie, and into the old T.V. set with an angry hiss.

**"A**-Al! I w-want to go home now!" Mattie cried as he got up from the filthy floor and patted himself off.

_**"…N**ow why would you lads… want to go home… when you just… got here?"_ a disembodied voice said out of nowhere, with a breeze of wind passing through the boys' faces. Trembling, the two turned around to see this tall luminescent green eerie form slowly walk, or drift, towards them. They could tell immediately that this was indeed a man and that his body in fact was transparent for the boys could see the hall right behind him. His night wear was stained with dried blood and his eyes, his radiant green eyes, were filled with complete blood lust. And he held such an awful demented smirk.

_**"…Y**ou know…I hadn't had…children…for a long time…care to help me… with that?"_ the man practically whispered as he went towards the two terrified boys.

**"G**HOST!" Both boys cried as they ran for the front door, avoiding on slipping on the grimy cracked floors.

**T**he man snickered malevolently as he pursued them and blocked them from going any further. Petrified, the boys came to halt and fell, crawling backwards to back away from the ghost, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Looking at them, he grinned as he stooped to their level, looking at them in the eye. With a wicked smile, he spoke.

_** "O**h, I'm no ghost…I'm much worst," _he hissed, _"I'm a ghoul… Who was ever-so-lucky to get…a special delivery _— _Now…who should I eat first? Mattie… or Alfred?"_

**"P**-please d-don't eat us Mr. G-Ghoul...We d-didn't m-mean to disturb y-you," Mattie stammered, "W-we'll go away a-and not come b-back."

**"Y**-yea Mr. Ghoul sir, w-we'll leave y-you alone." Alfred continued. The ghoul laughed as if he had heard a hilarious joke. Looking back at them, he began.

_**"L**eave! Why...would I want two perfectly delicious meals... to go away? Hm... One could be dinner while the other is dessert. Won't you be so lucky... my little entrées." _the ghoul laughed.

**T**hen, before any of the boys could react or comprehend to what was happening, the ghoul rapidly stretched a hand and his fingers snaked around Alfred's neck, jabbing at his skin, while the other grabbed his arm and began twisting it in an unnatural way. Alfred was gasping and crying out as Mattie simply watched, feeling completely weak, vulnerable and horrified as his tears fell like waterfalls. Then, that's when he heard it, CRACK, the sound sent chills up Mattie's spine as it echoed in his head. Alfred screamed and bawled as his arm lay limp beside him and he began to gurgle up blood as the ghoul's fingers were digging into his throat, coiling around the soft, gooey, bloody flesh, muscles and bones.

**"**_**O**h, what do I feel here?_" The ghoul asked, wiggling a finger in the warm flesh of Alfred's throat, "_It felts like a smooth, long vein... I believe it's called the jugular vein... I wonder, what if I were to...scratch it?_" The ghoul gave a sadistic laugh as he used his thumb to sever the vein in two, with blood pouring out in both ends.

**A**lfred's frantic, fading, dull blue eyes only stared at the ghoul, as more blood dripped down his mouth and neck and pooling around his body. Alfred weakly coughed as he tried to breath in air, but only inhaled his own blood. Using his good hand he tried to cover his bleeding neck, but he was losing his strength by the second, unable to hold tightly onto his throat. His trying to breath only responded with a faint gurgle, his blood still flowing out of his wound.

**T**he ghoul removed his hand and Alfred slumped over landing with a thud, with the sign of life drained from his now hazy blue eyes. The ghoul brought his hand to his mouth and slowly licked the blood, digit by digit, ridding his fingers from the thick salty metallic red liquid. As he did so, he was humming a nameless chime while staring at horrified Mattie, making a smirk stretch across his face.

_**"D**on't worry my little poppet...It'll be over soon..." _The ghoul taunted as he went towards Mattie, who was in shock from witnessing _his brother's death_.

**"A**AAAUUGGHHHH!" Mattie screamed**...**

**"...A**nd that's what's gonna happen if I were to enter that house!" Alfred retorted to the other boy, who seemed to be a little pale.

**"Y**eh seriously had tah go and tell a story Alfred?" the boy deadpanned, "A simple 'No' would've done da job."

**"Y**es, but it would've been less effective if I said no." Alfred explained smiling.

**"Y**-you had us k-killed!" Mattie said distraught as he looked at his brother.

**"Y**es, we died a tragic but heroic death." Alfred said with a cocky grin while his brother frowned muttering, "Not heroic...stupid...hero complex..."

**"O**kay. Whateva, let's just leave dis dump." said the boy as he and the others started to leave.

**"F**ine." Alfred and Mattie mumbled in unison as they walked away from the house and toward their own home.

**I**n the house, the man in the window corner smiled, his brilliant green eyes filled with content. _"Hm. The boy does know how to say a good story. I'll take it as a bed time story for tonight." _The man thought as he got up from the window and walked into the hall to slowly dissipate into the air with his brilliant green eyes last to vanish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yea! Another story posted by me! So the main reason I wrote this was because it was an English assignment, our class was going over the Dark Romantic-slash-something-else-I-don't-remember- period in American Literature, and we read "A Rose for Emily" by William Faulkner and our class assignment was to either write:

**1) **A Police Report about a crime in your neighborhood.

**2) **A News article about a mysterious neighbor in your neighborhood.

**3) **Or a horror story about your main character/or you and their/your neighbors.

(And because my class wrote this -erm about a month (or two) ago, I summarized the topics because I don't exactly remember them word for word. And obviously I choose the horror story and made it fanfiction! No one can make me write a story that is NOT fanfiction, I mean come on! That's hard!)

So, as of yesterday, 4/4/2012, I finally got my story graded and now I'm posting it!

*~Hinata28h

P.S. The "well**...**" is where Alfred's story began and ended with "Mattie screamed**...**", just so you know, they, periods, were in bold.

P.S.S. The boy that talks is really no one in Hetalia, I just wanted to spice up the accents.


End file.
